A passionate encounter
by Vani88
Summary: A passionate encounter between Abby & Gibbs. Possibly the start of a series... How did it get to the point they are at now.... Definitely M-rated. In progress
1. That's something worth exploring

**AN: This is my first M-rated FF, I am looking forward to reviews, but please be gentle. I like constructive criticism, but no flaming.**

Pushing her against the wall, his mouth descended hotly upon hers, their tongues duelling to get the upper hand. Gibbs couldn't believe that he finally had Abby right where he'd wanted her for all these years. His reverie was interrupted by nimble hands tugging at his shirt, desperately trying to remove the barrier of clothing between them. He smiled against her mouth and took a step back, allowing Abby to finally slide the offending garment off his shoulders.

Smiling appreciatively, Abby again closed the distance between her and Gibbs for another kiss. She was still pressed against the wall and could feel Gibbs' insistent arousal pressing against her thigh. *Wearing heels does have it's advantages* that thought was soon pushed from her mind as she felt Gibbs starting to grind himself against her, seeking friction. She moaned against his mouth and broke the kiss, wanting to concentrate on his collarbone. She didn't get that far, however. Gibbs had her pinned against the wall now, her arms outstretched, held by his strong ones, at his mercy.... And Gods, did she love this. He groaned as he tasted her neck for the first time, not being as gentle as he'd expected, and yet not caring if he left a mark.

His patience wearing thin, Gibbs made short work of Abby's skimpy skullbone top, ripping it apart at the buttons, feasting his mouth over her breast. She sighed again, desperate for more touch. Fighting against Gibbs and his strong hold on her arms, however, wouldn't help in the slightest way... And somehow, she figured, she enjoyed this loss of control.

"Stay still Abbs." his voice reached her ears through a haze, and she wasn't sure it was the actual Gibbs who had said this, or if it was the fruit of her now-overactive imagination. Forcing her eyes open, she locked her gaze with the deep blue eyes of the boss. Deepest blue eyes that had now turned to a passionate dark stared back at her intently, leaving no room for misunderstanding. He clearly wanted her right there, and she didn't dare disobey him. The primal look in his eyes told her she wouldn't like to consequences.

Standing against the wall with only her bra and one of her trademark short skirts, Abby was shivering, out of anticipation mostly. Gibbs turned his attention to her hips now. They were still covered by a short strip of cloth that she insisted on calling a skirt. His look was positively feral now. Catching her eyes once more, letting her see his desire, he closed in on her once more, his hand holding her chin : "Do you have any idea just what I want to do with you every time I come down to your lab ?" Abby knew better than to actally interrupt the boss-man at this moment. "You parade in front of me in this ridiculously small skirt and expect me to understand whatever you explain.... I've been wanting to take you against that desk of yours for so long Abbs, you have no idea" his voice was heavy with desire, his lust barely controlled.

He kicked apart her legs and admired the way his girl was now standing against the wall of his living room, spread-eagled, ready for whatever he had planned for her. *My Girl* he mused, that endearing nickname is taking on it's full meaning. He ran his calloused hands softly over her neck, down lower over her perfect, ivory coloured breasts held in check by a lace bra, it's black contrasting sharply with her porcelain skin. As his hands dipped even lower, inside her skirt, Abby hissed softly, her desire overtaking her control.

"Don't move Abbs" she nodded her agreement and took her original position once more. Gibbs fingers were now lower, playing with her, teasing her. He could feel her wetness, how much she wanted this, him, but he took his time. He moved his fingers around slowly, mapping unknown territory, barely entering her, driving her mad with his presence. Suddenly Abby felt Gibb's fingers casually brushing her clit, sending a jolt through her entire being. She struggled against her mind and willed her legs to stay apart, the way Sir wanted her to be _*Sir ?!? Now where did that thought come from,*_ she mused. It had been a long time since she last played, and yet somehow it seemed to come naturally with Gibbs... Abby was thrown out of her reverie by another touch to her oversensitzed clit and was teethering on the edge, ready to fly apart beneath his minstrations.

When his mouth latched onto her breast she was ready to scream, go mad or even beg... She settled for the latter one : "God, please..." Forming a coherent sentence seemed to be beyond her reach : "Permission to cum, Sir ?"

"Come for me, Abbs, I'll catch you", and with a last flick to her clit, Abby came... hard... convulsing in Gibb's arms... He carried her to the sofa and held her close, riding down the high... She snuggled close to him, catching her breath...

After some time, Gibbs turned his head for a kiss, which she eagerly reciprocated.... "It's not gonna be like this always Little One, next time you'll have to work harder for that permission" The look on Abby's face was priceless.... yes, he was definitely looking forward on exploring *that* side...

**AN: How did you like it ? Is it worth to be continued or should I just stop writing ? **


	2. For now

**AN: Thank you for the comment, I'm glad you liked the beginning. Here comes the second chapter, don't hesitate to tell me what you think about it.**

Chapter 2

A few minutes later, Abby was still catching her breath, she came to her senses as she felt Gibbs' arousal pressing insistently against her thigh. She found herself wet once again and ready for the second round.

She delicately shifted her hips against Gibbs, who was moaning at the additional friction against his painfully hard member. Her skirt still in place, she straddled his lap and started on his belt buckle, making short work of it. Abby's nimble fingers soon found the buttons on Gibbs' pants as well and within a minute he raised his hips to help her taking them off.

She slid down in between his legs to remove it easily and found herself enchanted by the new position she was in. Kneeling before Gibbs who was seated on the sofa, his tented boxers level with her face, she smiled up at him a plan forming in her mind.

Gibbs looked at Abby as she sat there, between his legs, her hands roaming on and around his thighs, avoiding the stop where he so desperately wanted her. Her naughty smile told him she had planned to somehow make him suffer more for what he wanted. All right, if she wanted to play it her way for today, he'd go along with that.... for now...

Abby saw the acceptance in Gibb's eyes, and was thankful that he'd let her take the lead. She wasn't fooled, she knew it wouldn't be like that in the future, so she intended to make the best of it. Pulling down the last barrier that separated her from her prize, she licked her lips in anticipation. She knew he was watching her every move, so she decided to put on a show for him, licking her lips seductively, sucking in her bottom lip.

As much as she wanted to make it last, she was desperately drawn to his cock, the tip glistening with pre-cum calling out to her. As her tongue touched to Gibb's cock for the very first time, he let out a groan, encouraging her further. Abby licked his cock from the tip to the base, using her hands to envelop his balls, caressing and fondling them.

Gibbs' hands flew to Abby's head, guiding his rock-hard member into her mouth, encouraging her to suck more, harder, faster. Looking at her black head bobbing up and down in his lap was too much, Gibbs had to close his eyes if he didn't want to end this too soon, and yet he couldn't draw himself to close them, entranced by the sight of his lovely goth.

As if on cue, Abby looked up at him, her bright green eyes piercing into his blue ones. The smile on her face as she was sucking on him was his undoing, as he came hard into her mouth. Abby, just like he knew she would, swallowed all of him gladly, licking him clean before placing a tender kiss at his top and getting up from in between his legs, only to be scooped up in his arms. Gibbs kissed her deeply, tasting himself in her mouth.

Both of them were sitting together, coming down from their high, slowly processing what has happened between them, both of them thinking about how it will go on from there...

**Is it worth to continue it, or should it stay this way ?**


	3. For the kill with the skill to survive

**AN: This was initially planned as a songfic on its own, but after consideration, I thought it fit nicely into the storyline. The idea came to me this morning in the car, while listening to the radio ;) It was just so *Gibbs***

**This is a flashback, on how the actual events described in Ch. 1 and 2 came to be :) **

**The stars *....* denote thoughts.**

**Feel free to comment.**

_One month earlier_

_Rising up - back on the street_

_Did my time took my chances_

_Went the distance now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times - it happens too fast_

_You trade your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

Gibbs' world went black when he got to know Abby was missing…. *Not again* he thought to himself…. *This cannot happen once more… I can't lose her as well. She doesn't know how I feel about her* He knew his marine training had prepared him for such situations, bringing back bittersweet memories of Desert Storm. Despite his fear, anxiousness to lose once more the person he cares about, the fire burns up in him, determined to get her back, and make her kidnappers pay.

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_Its the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rivals_

Gibbs prepared himself… alone… for this was a fight he had to lead alone. He didn't want to involve anyone of the team in what he considered to be a personal mission. Considering that Abby was on exceptional leave (she had announced to Vance that she had to travel to New Orleans to meet her family), no one would worry for her for another week.

Strapping his back-up SIG to his ankle, he took one last look at the letter dropped at his doorstep in the morning and left his home, not bothering to lock the door behind him.

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

"If you want her alive, come to James Creek Marina at 11, ALONE" The message echoed through his head as he drove to the once-so-familiar spot. Arriving at the marina, he parked his car a bit outside, ready to go once he got his Abby safely back, and walked stealthily towards the designed meeting spot, an isolated corner where he knew no one would willingly set foot.

Not perceptible to a normal person, a shadow glided from one building to another, following Gibbs' every step. The former marine sniper was not fooled however, and despite pretending not to notice, he took in his surroundings.

_Face to face - Out in the heat_

_Hanging tough - Staying hungry_

At their designed meeting point, Gibbs arrived to see a lone woman standing, or more accurately, leaning against a building. From afar, he reckognized his girl, his Abby. She was alive, albeit in a depressing condition : Her normally bubbly personality subdued by hours of captivity and, no doubt, some form of torture, her pigtails hanging limply covered in dust and blood. It took all of him not to run to her, hold her, keep her safe.

He slowly approached her and, out of the corner of the eye, noticed the shadow that had been following him, once more close to him, perhaps in shooting range *depending on how good the guy actually was*.

Although drifting in and out of consciousness, Abby saw Gibbs and her face lit up at seeing him. She was lucky enough to have been captured by someone who didn't know what he was doing, for he bound her hands in front of her, tight enough for her not to be able to free herself, but lose enough for her to sign…

*One guy only. Behind you, he is planning on attacking you from the shadows* Gibbs noticed Abby's hands moving fast, almost desperately. He had trouble catching the full meaning of her phrase but got as much as to spin around, finding himself face to face with Abby's kidnapper.

In the meantime, Gibbs' eyes had adjusted to the semi-darkness around him and he could make out the face of his opponent. Frank Harrigan… yes, he remembered, a few years ago he'd put his brother away for the murder of a marine in Quantico. The trial had taken a heavy toll on him, as always when women and children were involved, but he distinctly recalled Harrigan blaming and threatening him, after his brother committed suicide in his prison cell.

Lucky for Gibbs, Harrigan, despite being totally enraged, almost blood-thirsty, was also letting his emotions fighting the battle. "The time has come for you, Gibbs. I've waited 5 years for this moment."

_The stack the odds still we take to the street_

_For the kill with the skill to survive..._

His gun drawn, Harrigan and Gibbs circled each other, neither one shooting just yet. Gibbs heard the shot a split-second before he felt a searing pain in his left-shoulder. Instinctively, he fired back, the searing bullet piercing straight trough Harrigan's heart.

A yelp from afar drang to Gibb's ears as he stumbled to the ground, thrown off by the pain he felt in his shoulder. Within a second, Abby, hands and feet bound, was hopping to him as best as she could. Kneeling next to him, she looked for his mobile and called Tony, explaining everything shortly. In no time, they'd be here. Abby sat down and pulled Gibbs' head on her lap, his deep blue eyes locking with her emerald ones.

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_Its the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rivals_

Despite the pain, Gibbs was smiling up at Abby, glad to have her back safely, and also a little proud that he had been able to save her.

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Rising up_

_Straight to the top_

_Had the guts got the glory_

_Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

Two weeks later, Gibbs had recovered pretty well. That injury was just one more added to the already countless others scarring his body. He had promised himself that once this story was over, he'd admit his feelings to Abby. Although he was not a man of words, it was something he could no longer keep a secret.

During the whole time of his recovery, Abby only left his side to give him his privacy for showers and when she had to descend to work in her labby. In a typical Gibbs fashion, the boss-man insisted on being back at work after just one day in hospital. Which was much to the pleasure of Abby, who knew he was safe back upstairs with Tony and Ziva.

*I thought I'd never see him again. I must tell him.* She shook her head. What if he'd just dismiss it as a crush, meaningless flirting. Abby didn't have time to ponder her thoughts more than that, for Gibbs walked into her lab, a single black rose in his hand.

*How can this be so difficult, this is Abby, for God's sake. It's not like she'll read anything more into this gesture. We are constantly flirting* Gibbs was very uneasy about this. Astonishing as it might sound, he felt he'd rather take on another mission that simply saying those things to Abby, his Abby, *My Girl* as he'd now come to think of her.

"Hey boss" Abby spun around, her pigtails bouncing on her head. She was humming along to some kind of song on her stereo. "Watcha got for me, boss ?"

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_Its the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rivals_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger......_

_The eye of the tiger......_

_The eye of the tiger......_

**AN: I love to hear other people's opinions on my work, don't hesitate to comment :)**


	4. A plan for Friday

**AN: This is a bit AU for Ziva's character, but with all the cruel things she's going through in canon, I wanted to make her a bit girly here.**

Chapter 4

"No case as of yet Abbs, don't worry. Only a flower... Actually I was just dropping by" he closed in on her personal space and handed her the rose, at which she squeeled in delight, crushing Gibbs into one of her trademark hugs, only to be thrown off guard by Gibbs' slight wince. "Oh, I'm sorry.... It's just... I mean, it didn't look at all like you were unwell... not that you are, I mean, you've been shot, it's only normal that you are not totally recovered yet and it's only because it's you that Vance knew he had no chance of ever keeping you at home, otherwise you would...." she grinned... "I'm rambling again, ain't I ?" Gibbs nodded and smiled at her.

He was happy to have his girl back. "Actually Abbs, I was wondering if you have a plan for Friday. I'd like to take you out" The goth scientist turned around, positively preening. "To what do I owe the honour, bossman ? Wait no, before you say anything... of course I am free. I didn't really want it to come across as though you need an actual _reason_ to take me for dinner... Oh, I am assuming here, you meant dinner, right ?"

He couldn't do anything but smile at her innocent, childish ways. "I'll pick you up at your home, 1900 on Friday then". With that, he left Abby to her thoughts, now racing.

*****

"I can't believe he finally did it" Ziva was excited for her friend. "I'm telling you, this is the time, you should tell him. After almost losing him, you can't risk it anymore". Abby sighed "I know, I know , but what if he'll be totally disgusted, saying something along the lines of *Oh Abby, I didn't know, I'm sorry I gave you hopes, you're like a daughter to me* I couldn't pretend as if nothing had happened. This is not McGee, he might as well be "the" love of my life."

Ziva didn't know why Abby wouldn't simply go and stand up for her emotions. Everyone knew Gibbs cared for her, loved her. It was plain to see in his eyes, the way he always protected her, or at least wanted to protect her. (But then again, having the same problem with Tony, she wouldn't go and rub it into her friend's face)

Abby and Ziva spent the rest of their lunchbreak discussing any possible plan Gibbs might have for that particular evening, until they were interrupted by Tony and McGee, bickering like young children about something the other had said.

Abby got up and went back down to her lab, deciding to work in a relative silence today, and rather than powering her stereo to an ear-crushing volume, chose a slow, sensual song to which she slowly swayed, dancing with Bert, imagining she'd dance with Gibbs 3 days from now, and hoping she'd gather up enough courage to finally admit her feelings to him.

**** Friday 0700 ****

Abby was already standing in her lab, slowly waking her babies from well deserved slumber when a delivery man came in, carrying a quite large box in.

"Mrs. Abby Sciuto ?" Abby nodded and signed the receipt, dismissing the delivery person. *I wonder what that could be, and more importantly from whom* She took her mystery gift to the back of her lab, where she unpacked the most gorgeous deep red and black dress she'd ever seen. Along with it a simple card : "Wear this. J"

She wasted no time in running upstairs, expecting to find Gibbs at his desk, only to be standing in front of an empty desk. "What's the matter Abby?" McGee walked over to her, concerned. "Where's Gibbs ?" Tim frowned "Did he not tell you ? He took the day off, mentioning something about something to do, to prepare."

"Oh" Abby was disappointed, and yet absolutely thrilled. The day started out great already, and she was sure the evening would be nothing less. "I guess I'll just go back downstairs and get to work on some.... paperwork then" "But you don't have ...." her mischevious smile as she sauntered back to the elevator was not lost to McGee, who was once again confused.

Back in her lab, Abby carefully put the dress back into its box, her mind already planning out the evening.

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly, and as no urgent case came up, Abby was able to leave at 1730 like planned.

Back at home, Abby headed straight for the shower. She had been all tingly the whole day and Gibbs' absence only served to fuel her expectancy more. Standing under the spray of the shower, she let her hands slide through her now silky hair. Towelling herself dry, Abby stepped out of the shower.

At 1858, Gibbs' car pulled up in front of Abby's building and a very nervous Gibbs got out and walked to her door. At exactly 1900, like it was in his habit, he rang the bell. *Will she be wearing the dress you brought her Jethro?* He didn't have time to think anymore about what she would or would not be wearing as the door opened, and his breath caught in his throat.

In the doorway stood his raven haired beauty, wearing the dress he had chosen, her hair pulled out of her face, but left open in the back. Her black locks softly curled at the curve of her ivory neck, and it took all his resolve to not react, lest the elaborate dinner invitation he had planned give way to a not-so-elegant, frantic making-out session in her very hallway.

"You look stunning" Abby noticed Gibbs' gulp and smiled inwardly, glad to provoke such a reaction *This is going to be a great evening* "I was going to say the same thing about you Gibbs, I can't wait to see where you are taking me" she chewed on her bottom lip in anticipation, knowing what effect it would have on her date.

Being the gentleman, Gibbs offered Abby his arm, walking her back to the car. He held open her door and made sure to close it after her. They were looking quite stunning together, her dress complimenting his suit in the best possible way.

"I don't think I can possibly get to know where we are going, is it ?" Abby tried to cover her nervousness by even more chatter. "Nope" Gibbs' nervousness showed by his short replies. Anyone else would have been taken aback by this, not Abby, she knew him better than anyone *Better than even Shannon* he mused. Although his first love, he did not spend as much time with her and Kelly, compared to the time he already had with Abby. It was time to let go of his past, To fully concentrate on what life had in store for him... *and Abby* And Abby, if she would want to be a part of his life.

**What do you think of it ?**


End file.
